Shadows On My Wall
by Naiya Blackrose
Summary: Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort during the Christmas break of her fifth year. She thought it was simply because she was a muggle-born witch, but soon she finds that there is more to her than she ever thought possible.
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

The Unforgivables  
  
Chapter one ~Arrival at Hogwarts~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that you don't recognize.  
  
A/N I am starting a new story, which I really shouldn't be considering I have seven others that remain unfinished, but obviously I was never one to ignore my muse, now was I?  
  
Full Summary: I admit, this story is a bit cliché, but I am trying to make it as original as possible. Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort during the Christmas break of her fifth year. She thought it was simply because she was a muggle-born witch, but soon she finds out that there is more to her than she ever thought possible. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of this very woman. Can she overcome her fears and find out what she needs to know, or will she be led down the wrong path by temptation? HG/DM  
  
Rated R for violence and possibly a steamy scene here and there.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her rather obnoxious alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, reaching for the clock with the other.  
  
"Oh stuff it, you." She muttered, voice still husky from sleep. She banged the alarm clock against her nightstand and was relieved by the absence of noise. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning for all she was worth.  
  
She smiled as Crookshanks, her cat, sauntered in and jumped up on her bed, rubbing against her chest. She stroked his fur absentmindedly trying to remember what she had set her alarm clock for. Hermione walked over to her calendar and gasped. Today she was going back to Hogwarts!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked through the busy station of Kings Cross, desperately trying to make her way to platform 9 and 3/4. She wondered if anyone would recognize her. She had changed quite a bit over break.  
  
Hermione had found that the longer she grew her hair, the less frizzy it became. Sleek brown waves now tumbled down to mid thigh, ending in soft curls. She hadn't gotten much sun over the summer hols, and her skin had become pale. Her amber colored eyes seemed to bore straight through a person. Some said it was almost as if she could see right down into your soul, knowing every little rotten thing you had ever done.  
  
Much to her dismay, she hadn't grown any taller over the summer, remaining, as she would say, 'vertically challenged.' (A/N I will put her height in feet since more people can understand that. If you'd like me to put it in meters, let me know in a review.) Hermione had yet to reach five feet, standing at a measly 4'10. (A/N My height! Lol)  
  
She wrapped her cloak tighter around her thin frame, although it was not cold in the slightest. Finally she made her way to the platform, and soon after that, to the train.  
  
She sought out the compartment she, Harry, and Ron had shared through the years and sat there, a lone figure in the darkest corner of the compartment. She put the hood of her cloak down and sat, staring at everything, yet seeing nothing.  
  
Soon she heard noise coming from down the corridor, and wondered if it would be Harry or Ron. The door to her compartment opened. She was right.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in, talking and laughing with their girlfriends, Ginny and Padma Patil hanging off their arms. (Ginny with Harry, Padma with Ron. Duh) Harry was the first to notice Hermione, whom had put her hood back up, wanting to remain unnoticed.  
  
"Oh, sorry miss. We thought this compartment was empty. We'll leave, if you like." She smiled. Harry was always the more courteous of the 'Golden Trio.' If only the person whom had dubbed them that could see them now.....  
  
She snapped out of her trance at Harry's inquisitive glance.  
  
"No, no. You can stay." She said quietly. Ron's blue eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione? Bloody hell! Is that you?" He asked.  
  
"No, Ron. It's me, Draco Malfoy. Death Eater extraordinaire. Can't you tell?" She said dryly. The boys grinned widely as Ron continued.  
  
"It is you! Where have you been all summer? We tried owling you from the Burrow!"  
  
Hermione breathed deeply, counting to ten. This was exactly what she didn't want to tell them. They had been so busy with their girlfriends that she doubted they even knew her parents were dead, let alone who killed them.  
  
"Oh, you know, here and there. I went to France for a bit this summer. I've picked up the language fairly well. My aunt and uncle took me to Italy as well, and I've become rather fluent with that particular language."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny were too busy snogging in a corner to pay her any mind. "Say something in Italian then. I've never heard anyone speak that language." Hermione grinned.  
  
" Guarda! Il tuo cane è in fiamme!" She smiled. For some odd reason or another, that had become her favorite phrase.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron. "What did you say?"  
  
"Look! Your dog is on fire!" And at that, she burst into helpless peals of laughter as Ron looked at her confusedly.  
  
"But I don't have a dog." He said, making Hermione laugh harder. Soon after she stopped, she stood up reaching for her trunk.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to go find a new compartment. This one seems a bit crowded to me, and I've some friends from Hufflepuff I've been meaning to say hello to." And with that, she left.  
  
Hermione walked down to the very end of the train, finding a compartment that at first glance seemed empty. She opened the door a bit and poked her head through.  
  
"Is someone in here?" She asked softly. She heard movement.  
  
"Just me. No one special. Come in if you like." She pulled her hood up farther, looking to conceal her face. She didn't feel much like talking. She drug her trunk in behind her and looked at the person lying on the bench across from hers, staring at the ceiling. Much to her surprise, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why aren't you with your Slytherin friends?" She asked, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Why aren't you with your Gryffindor ones, Granger?" He retorted. She gasped.  
  
"How do you know its me?"  
  
No answer. She grabbed her trunk, getting ready to find a new compartment. She was almost to the door when he stood up, and turned her around to look at him. Draco towered over her, having grown to a full height of 6'4. Her head barely reached past his elbow.  
  
"No. Stay." He said, then released his hold on her, lying back down the way he was when she had first entered the compartment. She shrugged and sat back down. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed uneventfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the students finally arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione dug through her trunk, desperately trying to find her Prefect's Badge. She found it underneath a few pairs of muggle clothes she had, and rubbed it with the sleeve of her robe before pinning it onto her chest.  
  
"So you're the Prefect for Gryffindor. It figures. No one else in that bloody house has enough brains to become one." She turned her head, looking into his haunted gray eyes. It seemed as though he had seen a world of pain. She closed her eyes and shook her head. He hadn't seen his parents being murdered though.....  
  
She opened her eyes again, and saw a flash of silver coming from his chest. She looked closer and saw that he was wearing his own Prefects Badge.  
  
"You're the Slytherin Prefect?" She asked incredulously. His eyes flashed.  
  
"What's it to you?" She shook her head at his response and replied in monotone,  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, head held high, and watched the Sorting Ceremony. When it was over, she sat still, waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech and announce the Prefects, and the new Head Girl and boy. Soon enough, the old Headmaster stood up.  
  
"Students, even though we are in a time of great sorrow, there is no reason for you to be so burdened while at this school. For the time being, you may forget your troubles. Simply enjoy yourselves, and may I remind you all the the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden.  
  
"I would now like to announce this years Prefects. From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Dennis Thompson. From Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, and Jeremiah Baker. From Slytherin." He paused. "Draco Malfoy, and Sharaya Valenzueala. And finally, from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Collin Creevey." The students stood up, and much applause and cheering could be heard. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"These students have demonstrated excellent behavior and learning skills. I would like you all to treat them with respect, and keep in mind that they have the power to take away House points." He added with a wink. Hermione sat down, barely hearing whom the new Heads would be. Afterward, she heard someone say that they were Cho Chang and Albert Normand.  
  
After everyone was finished eating, students began filing through the doors. The Prefects had been given the passwords to their own House, and all the others as well. They had also been given instructions on how to get to their own personal dormitories, and the passwords there.  
  
Hermione and Collin walked the students to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"The new password is Treacle Tart. I bid you all good night." She said, before walking away to her own Common Room. She walked up to the fourth floor, stopping at a beautiful tapestry picturing the Hogwarts Crest. She took her wand out and tapped each animal three times and said,  
  
"I am Hermione Granger, Prefect. I bid you let me enter." The crest swirled round, seeming to melt into the wall. Soon there was a hole, big enough for her to enter. She walked in to a magnificent room.  
  
It was painted dark blue, and the furniture was a cranberry color. The ceiling was enchanted exactly like that of the Great Hall. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace, though it gave off no heat. She supposed it would, when the weather actually got cold.  
  
There were two staircases. One for the fifth year Prefects, and one for the sixth. She ascended the one to the right, (sixth year) and saw four doors, each bearing the name of the Prefect to live there, and the crest of the House they belonged to. Hers was right between Padma's and Draco's. She walked in to a beautiful room, although everything was white but the tall wooden bookcase in the far righthand corner of the room.  
  
She walked over to the bookcase in awe. It was at least six feet tall, and filled to the brim with books by her favorite magical authors. There was a note stuck to the third shelf that said 'courtesy of the headmaster.' And signed, 'Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
She smiled and took her wand out, enchanting the place to look exactly like the common room. Her room even had its own fireplace. She had begun unpacking when the fire in her fireplace blazed up. She turned around and shrieked as she saw the Headmasters face staring at her solemnly through the flames.  
  
"Hermione," he said gravely, "I need you to come down to my office at once. There are some important matters that I need to discuss with you."  
  
So? How did you like that? Should I continue with it? Review and let me know!  
  
~*~FreAkOnALeaSh~*~ 


	2. Reflecting on Summer Break

The Unforgivables  
  
Chapter Two~ Reflecting on Summer Break  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Quick A/N: Can anyone explain how to use bolding, centering, and italics to me please? I have absolutely no idea how it works.  
  
Full Summary: I admit, this story is a bit cliché, but I am trying to make it as original as possible. Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort during the Christmas break of her fifth year. She thought it was simply because she was a muggle-born witch, but soon she finds out that there is more to her than she ever thought possible. The fate of the wizarding world rests in the hands of this very woman. Can she overcome her fears and find out what she needs to know, or will she be led down the wrong path by temptation? HG/DM  
  
Rated R for violence and possibly a steamy scene here and there.  
  
Hermione walked back to the Prefects Common Room, reflecting on what the Headmaster had said. How had he known about what had gone on this summer? She reached the mural of the Hogwarts Crest and slumped outside it, rubbing her temples, before standing up and performing the necessary ritual to get inside the Common Room.  
  
She flopped down onto one of the couches, hugging a particularly cushy pillow to her chest, and feeling that she lacked the necessary strength to walk to her room, not caring how close it was. She sighed and tried to remember all that had gone on during her summer.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
During Christmas break of fifth year, Hermione Granger's parents had been killed by a band of rampaging Death Eaters. Seeing as she had not yet reached the adult age of 18 years, she had needed a legal guardian, and her aunt had become her legal guardian.  
  
Although she loved all of her cousins, she had had one particular favorite, her cousin Lireal. Lireal had been an exotic looking, raven haired beauty amongst a family of blondes. She was petite, the same size as Hermione, with pale skin and violet eyes.  
  
Hermione was also quite different from her tan, blonde family, but she looked nothing like Lireal. The only things the two shared besides height were a love of adventure and an odd sense of power that followed them everywhere they went.  
  
During a particularly humid day, the swamp cooler had decided that it would like to blow up. Hermione and her cousin were sitting on the window seat in the kitchen, when a rather loud 'BOOM' could be heard. Crookshanks slid across the tile floor, yowling in alarm. Hermione groaned and went to check things out whilst Lireal finished painting her toenails.  
  
She walked out into the family room and found a smoking swamp cooler lying against the wall. Her eyes widened and she groaned loudly.  
  
"Noooo. Not today! Lireal!!! The swamp cooler's blown up!"  
  
Lireal came flying through the kitchen door out to where Hermione was.  
  
"WHAT?" she screeched. Hermione covered her ears due to Lireal's now unnaturally high voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS 'BLOWN UP'? I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WERE GOING TO LIGHT A FAG* THAT YOU NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THE BLOODY LIGHTER WAS ALL THE WAY OUT!!!!" Hermione winced.  
  
"I WAS NOT LIGHTING A DAMN CIGARETTE! YOU HEARD THE BOOM, SO IF ANYONE BLEW THIS BLOODY THING UP IT WAS MY SODDING CAT!" Crookshanks ran behind the sofa as Hermione gave him an awful glare. Lireal shook her head.  
  
"Well all right then. I suppose we could go to the local pool, though the blokes there absolutely refuse to let me alone." And with that, the two were off.  
  
Hermione did a few laps around the pool, wearing a simple black bikini, proud that she had the proper body for wearing one. The two girls had struck up a conversation, discussing out of boredom possible theories for why men were so attracted to a woman's breasts.  
  
Then, out of the blue, men had started swarming over to the girls, pushing Hermione aside to get to Lireal. One shoved her out of the way with enough strength to knock her into the side of the pool. She put on her sourest expression and swam to the opposite side, glaring at the water.  
  
After glaring at the water for a bit, it had begun to churn. Fascinated, she kept glaring at it, recalling every bad thing that had happened to her in her life. She poured her anger into the pool; completely lost in a world of her own, oblivious to the rather large waves beginning to appear in the water.  
  
The waves in the pool kept on growing, beginning to toss people around, and into the walls of the pool. She was completely oblivious to the goings on of the water, and kept her gaze focused on it. The sun's reflection was beginning to hurt her eyes, and she tried to look away but found herself unable.  
  
It was as if the water had some kind of power over her. She heard screams that sounded almost as if they were coming from miles away, and her eyes drunk in the large waves of the pool, saw how it was now empty of the crowd that had occupied it merely a few minutes ago. Her brain finally realized what she was doing, and her eyes widened.  
  
She moved her hands in front of her face and tilted her head towards the sky, careful to avoid looking at the pool.  
  
She began searching for her cousin. She found her a fair distance from the pool, which was now half empty of its water. Lireal had a large gash on the side of her head, her lips were blue, violet eyes glazed.  
  
"No," she sobbed, cradling Lireal's head in her lap. "No...."  
  
Almost as if she had been burnt, she dropped her cousin's head and sprinted in the direction of Granger Manor, on the edge of the Red Forest. She burst through the front door, and ran into the kitchen, panting for breath.  
  
She grabbed a knife off the counter and ran out the back door, and deep into the red forest until her legs gave way beneath her. She took the knife, regretting for an instant what she was about to do, and made numerous deep incisions on her wrists. She sighed blissfully as darkness took hold of her.  
  
She woke up in Saint Mungoes Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. (I think that's what its called.) Apparently someone had found her in the forest and brought her there, though she whom it was, she did not know.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
As long as she could remember, she had had an odd fascination with water, and was able to hold her breath for an extremely long time, and swim faster than the other children she knew. But even so, what Albus Dumbledore had just told her had been so unbelievable, that until now it hadn't fully hit her.  
  
The reason Voldemort had killed her parents was because he hadn't known she was adopted, though neither had she. Her birth mother had held power over the element of water, and as Hermione was her child, she could control it also. The problem was, she hadn't known that her mothers family had worked with Salazar Slytherin to create the Unforgivable curses, which members of her family would be able to perform with ease.  
  
She hadn't known that her mother was Astarael Atkins, the most notorious witch of her day, so ruthless that they had wiped her out of books on Dark Wizards, so evil that she was not even referred to as She-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Wizards just completely stopped talking of her at all. Very few even remembered that she had existed, yet her mark on the world would forever remain.  
  
And now that she had died, Hermione was to take over her estate.  
  
Well, how was it? Come on, tell me. The next chapter will mostly be about Astarael and her history, which I hope you will find interesting. If you would like me to email you when I update, tell me so and leave your email address. Thanx for reading.  
  
THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
PsychoticNetJunkie: The first chapter may have been confusing. Hermione is in her sixth year and Colin is in his fifth. They are both prefects, but now that I've read the fifth book I really should choose another prefect from Hermione's year, but cannot be bothered to do so. Glad you liked my story. By the way, I love your pen name.  
  
Lil Rain Angel: Wow, this was the first HP fic you've ever read? Well, I'm happy that you enjoyed my story.  
  
DemonBlade: Thanx. I like your pen name too.  
  
Manuela: Thank you. I will fix the translation.  
  
Shocker: Sorry about the cliffhanger. But I've updated now, haven't I?  
  
Lovely Little Muse: Thank you much.  
  
Me: Nope I didn't get it from Venezuela. I think in kindergarten I knew someone with that last name so when I was desperate I put it in there.  
  
Probirdcall: Glad you liked it.  
  
Jenny: I know her hair is really long, but I've always fantasized about having my hair that length, so since this is fanfiction I decided to give her long hair. * sigh * Back on the farm, I'm glad you like the way my story is going, and that you like the plot.  
  
Gypsy: I will put less A/N's in the future. But sometimes I just can't help myself...  
  
Rebel: Well I guess I blew it then, because it took me awhile to update. But I am going to update every other week from now on, until school starts up. I loved your review by the way, and I'm happy that you liked my first chapter.  
  
Now I am exhausted from having to put thank you in 11 different ways, but please! Review! It makes me soooo much happier.  
  
NOTE: THE 15th PERSON TO REVIEW WILL BE MADE A CHARACTER IN MY STORY! THEY MAY NOT HAVE A HUGE PART BUT THEY WILL BE THERE. SO IF YOU THINK YOU ARE THE 15TH REVIEWER THEN LEAVE A NAME FOR YOURSELF, AND DESCRIBE WHAT YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE.  
  
*Lighting a fag does not mean lighting a homosexual man on fire. Lighting a fag can also mean lighting a cigarette. I.e. the phrase 'I fancy a fag' does not necessarily mean that you fancy a gay man.  
  
CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE NOW THAT SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW, THEN HIT GO!  
  
^_^  
  
~*~FreAkOnALeaSh~*~ 


End file.
